


What makes my heartbeat

by Lyfeofkiwi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Character, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Jet is not an asshole, Katara has OCD, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), The fact that isnt a tag, Trans Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfeofkiwi/pseuds/Lyfeofkiwi
Summary: Zuko and his uncle, Iroh, left the Fire Nation. Zuko's father, Ozai, had always been abusive, but it became worse when he came out as trans. Well, more like outed by his younger sister, who never liked him, even deadnaming him after he came out. Zuko and Iroh move into Ba Sing Se, his uncle starting a tea shop and the two living on top.One day at the first day Zuko had at  the new school (being a senior and homeschooling himself since he was thirteen with his uncle's help) he bumps into the gaang.What will happen after that? Will they become friends or will Zuko be forever alone?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula/Suki (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

The scarred male walks through the tea shop, putting away the tea leafs in the correct areas for his job. The tea shop is how Zuko and this uncle pay to live in the city and comfortably. "Nephew can you come help me?"

Zuko nods, going and helping him set up all of the teacups and tea pots. All reminding him of the place he grew up in. While he did miss some 'friends' he had made, it was never worth the pain he had. None of them stood up for the male when he came to school covered in bandages on half his face and on his body, no one cared when he asked for help, they weren't friends. They just wanted his money. 

"Zuko! Are you okay? You've been staring off in space," Iroh laughs," nephew do you need some tea?"

"I guess some tea would be nice uncle" 

Iroh laughs, his laughter coming from inside his stomach almost, having a hearty laugh, smiling at him and going to make the both of them a cup,"Now, what has got you into your own world today?"

"I'm not sure, I think it might just be because of school lately. I do not know though.."

"Its okay, I had those feelings when me and your dad were at a new school."

"You didn't have a scar covering your body or you know..-"

"I do know Zuko, now come on, let's make tea and play some Pai Sho, I finally found that piece I was missing all this time." 

The tip of Zuko's lips curl up, the rest of his lips staying the same as before. His smiles have always been hard to understand being one, looking almost like nothing happened. His uncle could sense it though,"That sounds nice"

The rest of the afternoon after the closed up the shop was the two of them staying in their house on top of the store, playing Pai Sho, and Iroh winning almost every game, except for the third game where Zuko finally won since Iroh was too busy drinking his tea and deciding to help his nephew's ego that was breaking from losing against an old man. "You should go to sleep Zuko, you have school in the morning and need to be well rested."

The teen nods, going to his room and stripping from his pants and top, looking at his body and seeing his binder sticking out like a sore thumb. He takes a breath, looking away from his body and taking his binder off with a effort as he got his one size too small on purpose, not having enough money to buy himself another one since asking his uncle would be weird for him, plus he got it at the second hand store so it was less money. He puts on some black pajama pants, a red tshirt, and a red hoodie saying 'The Jasmine Dragon' with the logo underneath the words. He lays down in bed, setting an alarm for school. He plugs up his phone, putting on his headphones and listening to a podcast and closing his eyes, falling asleep after a while. 


	2. Chapter two: Sokka

An alarm fills the man's room, blaring loudly a folktale from his old home, before his dad was called to come to Ba Sing Se to fight in the war and them having to move to the city because of issues in their old home. Sokka groans, turning off his alarm and slowly getting out of bed. "Fuck- it's too early to be up."

He falls flat onto his face, making him just lay there for a minute. Sokka questions his life for that minute before hearing a knocking noise fill the room,"Sokka hurry up!"

Of course, it being his sister, Katara. The male stands up, taking off his shirt and seeing his body. His body looked just like his father's. Him having a six-pack, being very sporty since he was young. The male grabs a light blue shirt on, grabbing some jeans and sliding them on. He leaves the room, seeing an impatient Katara looking at him. She was wearing her usuall outfit, a darker blue than Sokka's shirt, and a pair of shorts, her hair in her signature style. "I thought I might die if you kept going in there. Now come on, I made breakfast"

Sokka smiles and nods,"Great, thanks Kat." 

He speeds to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and blueberry jam, spreading the jam over and biting down. A very unimpressed sister looking at him,"What? You jealous I can fit more toast in my mouth?"

"No, you just ate my toast you dick."

"Well it is in my belly now!" He runs, grabbing his bag, and going to the bus station.

Katara follows behind with her bag,"Sokka I swe- what are you lo- wait a second.. I know that bald head anywhere-"

The boy that Katara was talking about turns around. He has a blue arrow beanie, an orange hoodie, and some blue jeans, carrying a small puppy in his arms,"Sokka! Katara! Me and Toph are over here!" 

The siblings walk over, giving Appa, the dog in Aang's arm, some pets first as Aang made it a rule you have to pet Appa. The puppy being around six months old, a curly-coated dog and having mostly a white body, besides his paws, face, and stomach, which are shades of brown and some black. Sokka goes and picks up Appa, getting his face licked, causing him to laugh. "Where is Toph?"

"Right here boomerage guy" 

Toph waves to where she thinks Sokka is, Aang helping her out and moving her arm to wave at them. Toph glares at Aang, using her cane to hit his legs. Toph, being blind, somehow, looked better than Sokka, who was putting his hair up in a wolf tail,"I am fine by myself"

"I just wanna help-"

"Okay different topic- did you guys here about the new student from the Fire Nation Capital?" Katara asks, petting Appa who her brother was still holding.

"Yeah. I heard that he moved with his uncle and they have that tea shop that opened up," Toph adds on.

"Great- I hate those fire nation pe-"

"Kat, did you forget that Aang is a quarter fire?"

Aang looks uncomfortable, taking back his puppy, who licks his hands, barking quietly,"Well- how about we go to the tea place after school and see how it looks."

"Aang, I'm blind. I can't see how it looks."

They all stay quiet for a second before laughing, smiling a bit. "Now come on, we gotta get to school, let's get walking!" Aang smiles the most, setting Appa down and walking with him. 

Everyone else follows, talking about random things. The conversations going from the new student, a weird sight that Katara saw, the new student- okay, they mostly talked about the new student, but who could blame them? They knew nothing about them, but still, everyone was talking about that student. No one knows who started most rumors, but still. "I heard that the student has a burn all over their body-"

"Guys, we shouldn't talk bad about them, maybe we can become friends and have them part of the gaang," Anng exclaims, smiling enough to put the sun to shame, turning around and facing backwards so he could look at his friends. 

"I dont think so, you know where they are from-," Katara starts.

"That is still mean Kat! We gotta be friendly. What if they dont have friends?" Aang's childish innocence shines through. 

Suddenly, Aang bumps into someone, making them both fall with their backs touching,"I am so sorry mister-"

The one who fell just quietly grabs his bag, standing up with ease, looking like almost practiced ease. "Hey, arent you gonna apologize?" Katara asks, looking at the person.

"No, I dont think I will." They walk away.

"Well that was just rude- maybe they're having a bad day-"

"-Aang, I can even tell that they are an asshole." Toph states, looking done with Aang's friendliness. 

Aang kept fighting for that stranger the whole walk there, making up fake stories about what might have been happening.


	3. Chapter three: Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings- Missgendering and bullying

As Zuko steps out of the car he feels everyone's eyes on him, judging him, staring into the male's soul. "Ahem, where is my goodbye nephew?" 

Zuko turns around, giving him a quick hug,"Remember, you are the most amazing nephew I could ever have."

"Thanks uncle.. but I need to go now before I'm late."

"I know," Iroh tears up slightly,"I'm just excited to see you go to highschool again, and almost college-"

"-You act like you wouldn't call me daily when I go to college." Zuko stops the hug and walks away, going into the school. 

All eyes were on Zuko, making him wish he covered up his face with foundation, at least then his skin would look at least a little better. The male goes to his locker, hearing a loud group of people out of his one good ear,"I think that's the new kid-"

"-we should at least say hi guys. I don't think she has a lot of friends"

Ouch. That hurt. Sure he didnt look like the stereotypical masculine man, having long hair didnt help with that, but still. He made up for his feminine figure with his clothes and sharp face features. "Come on, let's just go. I can even tell that they are trouble."

That group leaves as Zuko lets out a breath he didnt even now he was holding in. The male puts away his bags and some books he didn't need until a later class. He closes up the locker, locking it back up and walking to class. "So yeah, Kat you definitely should've claimed yo- WOAH-"

Aaaaand their goes not being noticed as much. Pretty hard to not be noticed when you bump into someone anyways. "Apologizes-"

"Do- hey, you're that new kid, right?" Someone else chimes in, having a lack of hair and a dog in his arms, which had a bright orange service dog hoodie on them.

"I uhm- yes?" Zuko says quietly.

"Well I'm Aang an-" As the male was going to continue, a female stops him, grabbing his and the one he knocked into, he could only guess that the girl and guy he knocked into are related, away. Taking another person with them, who looked similar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Great way to start school huh.."

Zuko walks through the halls, trying to find his classroom. He didn't want to talk to anyone, being too awkward and a senior asking for help? He just couldn't do that. "Hey kid."

A guy walks over, being slightly taller than Zuko,"Yes..?"

"What the fuck are you doing here girl? Shouldn't you be at home speaking Japanese at home bring a house wife!" He laughs. 

"I'm a Male-"

"-Oh really! You look like a fucking bitch in heat. I bet that 'uncle' of yours just cares for you for money. Let me guess, no one in your family actually loves you?"

Zuko holds in his tears, quickly leaving the Male and running to his class, seeing a bathroom near the class and walking inside quickly. He locks himself into the second stall door, letting out soft sobs as he sat on the toilet, pulling his knees to his chest.


	4. Chapter four: Sokka

"Really Katara? That is just rude." Toph says.

"What do you mean? Did you even see him-...."

"No, no I didnt Kat. I can't see, but I know those steps, and that is just an asshole move. Can one of you guys get him out of the bathroom? His name is something like Zuko, at least last time we talked it was" Toph just sighs, sitting next to the bathroom, obviously not taking 'no' for an answer.

"I'll go," Sokka smiles,"We were the ones who knocked into each other anyways" 

Sokka walks into the bathroom, hearing soft sobs from the second stall,"Hey Zuko..?"

"Wh..how do you know my name..?"

"We can talk about that later, can you open the stall?"

Some shuffling and a click noise was heard, making Sokka smile a bit and open the door. As soon as he walks in, he sees Zuko sitting with his knees to his chest on the toilet seat, face hidden by his hoodie,"...Hey.. I'm sorry about my sister.. my name is Sokka."

"Dont worry. I'm used to annoying sisters." Zuko says just loud enough for him to hear him, mumbling after that a couple more words. 

"Oh- do you have one too?"

"Had" Zuko says, looking up slowly at Sokka. The sight made Sokka's heart hurt, thinking his sister caused that.

Zuko's eye (the other not being able to produce many tears if any) was red and puffy, matching the other half of his face (yet it did seem like all the tears just evaporated off his face). His nose was red and pink, fire leaving his nose is small puffs. "Oh.. well, I'm sorr-"

"I'm fine. Why did you even come in here?" He twirls his hand around, fire weaving through his finger.

"I wanted to check on you, plus my friend says she knows you."

"Okay, just, give me a minute." 

Sokka nods, leaving the bathroom,"He said he'll be out soon"

"We'll be late then-" Aang starts.

"How about this, twinkle toes and queen goes to class while we wait. Sokka will get an excuse since they think I'm useless by myself, and Zuko will be excused as a new student" Toph says, making most of them nod.

"Okay, let's go Kat!" Aang smiles, taking her to their class that they shared.

"How do you even know him Toph?"

"Old friends, knew him before he knew himself. Now shut, your lucky I'm letting you stay here."

"I thought your parents had a strict no guys rule?"

Toph doesn't answer, instead tapping her foot on the ground and waiting. 

"Toph what, how do you even know him?"

"Family stuff. His parents have money, so do mine. Now shut up."


	5. Chapter five: Zuko

The Male leaves the stall, drying off his eye with some toilet paper. He takes a deep breath, questioning who knew him out there. He could only guess as he opens the bathroom door, leaving the room and looking around for a second, having only one working eye and no depth sense didn't help him out.

"Hey, sparky, down here."

He looks down, seeing Toph. One of his rare smiles, still not counting as a smile to others, just barely making the tips of his lips go up. "Hello To-" he was cut off by the earth bender hugging him tight, right where Azula, so kindly, broke his rib as he was packing to leave in the night, which still hurt slightly after all the years,"-Move your right arm, ow-"

Toph pulls away,"Now, why are you here? I thought you were staying in the Capitol? Wait- did you and uncle Iroh leave?"

"Yes. We left and you just moved my rib."

"I do not apologize. Now this asshole who you bumped into his Sokka, he has some baggage"

Zuko laughs quietly,"I see we will get along then."

Sokka stands there, confused as all. Zuko finally gets a good look at him, the bathroom's light with his hoodie over his eyes and bumping into someone doesn't make it easier. "Hello, I'm Zuko-"

"-I think he already got that."

"Toph, be nice!"

"I'm just stating facts, now come on, let's go."

Toph grabs his arm, pulling him to the left,"Toph, are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yep- oh wait no. What class do you have?"

"Math in room one hundred fifty"

"Got it. Sokka, lead the way!"

"Really? Can't Zuko lead you two?"

"I can't actually. I'm new and have just as good of eyesight as Toph, keep up."

"Okay okay. Spirits you two act like siblings"

"We used to be called sis- siblings by people who knew us." Toph says, correcting herself.

"What were you gonna s-" Sokka starts.

"-You are gonna shut up?" Toph smiles, very tired with him at the moment.

"Come on, we should hurry up before the bell rings."

The other two nod, Sokka leading the way,"We have the same class. So I can help you with your next class."

"Thank you." 

Sokka gives him a nod,"No worries, its nothing for a friend of a friend."

"Just call him your friend Sokka, you might as well be," Toph rolls her eyes.

"Excuse you," Zuko flips her off with his right hand,"I'm flipping you off right now."

Toph flips him off as well,"Thanks for the subtitles."


	6. Chapter six: Sokka

As Sokka and Katara had walked home, he couldn't help but notice how he looks. His face was honestly beautiful, even the scar. He could only guess how he got that scar, maybe something related to the fire nation? Maybe he could ask Aang about that, he might know. "Sokka? Are you still there?"

Sokka's eyes see a hand go across them, making him snap out of his mind,"Oh yeah I am- just was think about something."

"About what?"

"About that friend of Toph's. She isn't allowed to talk to guys her parents dont know, yet the two seem to know each other well enough."

"I- I don't have an answer to that, maybe childhood friends?"

"Bu-"

"-Lets just not question it and get ready, Aang will be here in an hour so we can get tea."

Sokka only nods, going to his room to try and work on some homework so he didn't have as much after the tea, just if the gaang wanted to hang out afterwards. That happened a lot, the group would plan to hang out for only an hour, but then would end up playing video games and, sometimes, cuddle on someone's bed and fall asleep together, although Toph stayed slightly out of the cuddles. Toph never liked cuddling most the time unless it was on her terms. 

As if time flew before his eyes, it wasn't long before Katara was at his door to go to the new coffee shop. "Come on! I'm not going to miss this because of you!"

"Oh yeah. You just want your boyfriend right?"

"No!.. maybe"

"Oh if dad comes back-!"

"- If? Don't say that Sokka, he is going to come back."

"I know, let's just go before the two get all mom hen on us" Sokka stands up, grabbing his wallet, and walking out of the house with his sister, talking about some things, but mostly just having the walk full of silence.


	7. Chapter seven: Zuko

Zuko smiles as he walks inside of the tea shop, taking in a deep breath from his nose and smelling the tea. He couldn't love it more, he grew up around the smell of tea. Zuko couldn't imagine not knowing the smell of the tea in his nose almost daily. He even smelt like tea, a beautifully steeped jasmine tea. He never cared, always loving the smell. "Nephew! Pay attention-"

"-Sorry uncle, what did you say?"

"I was just saying that a group that look around your age came in, maybe you could make friends! Plus one looks like that Tope? Toop? Toph?"

"Toph uncle, Toph"

"Same difference, now go make some friends"

Zuko could only nod, putting on his apron and walking over,"Hello you all, my name is Zuko and I will be your server today."

"Oh hey Zu, how's the uncle?"

"He is good Toph, we actually own this place. Now, what can I get you all to drink?"

The group goes one at a time, saying their orders. The order goes Katara with a native tea to the water tribe, Aang going with a black tea with two sugars (as if he needs more energy), Toph getting a tea that Zuko and her made when they were kids with honey, which did taste good if you were used to it, and Sokka ordered the jasmine tea.

"Jasmine tea huh? That's one of the best we have here."

"Oh yes. We couldn't guess that by the name of the shop-" Katara says, sarcasm being able to be picked up by everyone.

"-Well, I must say it is one of my favourites as well, I hope you enjoy" Zuko leaves the table, smiling softly.

He walks into the back to boil the water and get the tea ready. 

As Zuko got to the back, he couldn't help but chuckle at the one girl's comment, who looked a lot like one of the other men, which he chops up to the two of them being brother and sister. He smiles at the memory of his own sister as he makes the teas.


	8. Chapter eight: Sokka

Sokka kept looking at Zuko as he walks away, tearing his eyes off of the other as he turns around. As amazing as Zuko's ass looks, he couldn't get caught. If any of them realized that he was bisexual, he couldn't imagine what would happen. He knew that Aang wouldn't care, him being a very open pansexual, and Toph was demisexual, and said that she doesnt care as long as it is legal. He was mainly worried about what his sister would say. 

He knows that Katara supports gay people, but she wasn't very open about liking them completely. She had came to a gay pride parade with Aang a couple times, but she never was loud about her ally ship. Katara had always been that way, she didn't see the need to be loud though.

Sokka couldn't imagine not having Katara, his little sister, not in his life. He couldn't even imagine not having her at all, or how others could even deal with it! He kept thinking, starting to stack up the creamers that they kept in a little basket with a ribbon wrapped around it in a bow, having a beautiful red color with a bright gold. His though process got cut up when he hears another start to speak. 

"I think we should go out to a mall after this!" Aang says, smiling a ton.

"Why not? Gran-gran gave us some pocket money last week. And maybe Toph can invite Zuko." Katara says, trying to stop Sokka from making a tower of creamers to knock down.

"Not sure.. it really isnt his scene-"

"-Sorry about the wait, I had to open a new honey." Zuko sets down all of the tea cups, having beautifully done tea.

Sokka smiles,"Zuko right? Hey how about you come to the mall after this?"

"I uhm- I'll have to ask my uncle.."

"Why not your da-," Aang starts and Toph covers his mouth.

"-Of course! Take your time" Sokka smiles.

"Oh.. my shifts ends soon." 

"Great, that's sounds fun"

Sokka smiles wide. His smile was completely different than Zuko's. His smile showed off all of his teeth, having a light yellow shade, but almost being completely white. His smile had that look at could make anyone have butterflies inside their stomach, and Zuko wasn't an exception- that is at least what Sokka hopes. 

The gaang talks with each other again, smiling and joking all around with each other, mainly talking about what they wanted to do at the mall and if they were thinking of getting for snacks, which all seemed to agree on pretzels and maybe something to drink.


	9. Chapter nine: Zuko

The man walks to his uncle,"Hey uncle?-"

"-You can go nephew, I overheard"

"Your hearing is scary uncle."

"I am not deaf in one ear like you Zuko." Iroh smiles, tapping the ball of Zuko's nose, the clear skin reminding Iroh of a simpler time.

Uncle Iroh's smile was enough to put a small smile on Zuko's face. Was it just his uncle's thing, or a family thing? He didn't know, none of his family smiled anyways, besides Iroh. 

Iroh hands him some money, all going around a hundred dollars. Iroh motions him to go,"Now go, I might be old, but I can man my own tea shop."

Zuko quietly laughs, smiling a bit more than his normal small smile. There were only his two top teeth showing, but that made Iroh smile even wider,"Thank you uncle."

Zuko leaves his uncle behind, seeing as the table was getting ready to go,"Hey sparky, you ready?"

"Yes, my uncle said that I can come with you all."

Aang smiles wide, almost matching Iroh's smile, but the smile was similar to the smile Zuko saw when they were children from Azula. But that was years ago, an innocent child's smile was all he could think of.

"Zuko what do you think?" Katara asks, looking at his non scarred eye, pulling him out of his trace. 

"Oh- that sounds good."

"Then come on, let's go!" Toph grabs Zuko's arm, trusting him to help guide her out of the tea shop and to the mall.


	10. Chapter ten: Sokka

Sokka walked, having Katara on his right, who was talking to Aang on why he shouldn't adopt another animal, but Aang was going to anyways, he just was saving up to do so and everyone, well except Zuko knew. And speaking of Zuko, the male was on his left, talking to Toph about some animal named a turtleduck and how Zuko was one, he didnt really pay attention to that though. 

As they get to the mall, Sokka starts going over the plan, missing no stores that the main group likes, although he knows they won't follow the plan, it still feels nice to make one. "Yeaaaahh no, Zuko, take us to hot topic!" Toph shouts a bit too loudly, making Zuko flinch.

"O-Okay, does anyone want to join?" Zuko looks to the other three, not wanting to seem like he was just taking Toph away from everyone. 

"Why don't we all come?" Katara offers, getting a nod from the two boys.

"I can lead everyone I guess-"

"Fuck yeah Zuzu-" Toph says, making Zuko hit her arm. 

Zuko leads the group to the mall's hot topic, Sokka couldn't help but look at Zuko, the way he walked seemed royal almost. Zuko walked as if he had books on his head, it looked like he was also ready to fight, having his eyes on everyone and no one. Sokka couldn't help but feel something, jealousy? Sure, he decided he felt jealous, but he couldn't figure out why really. Was it how Zuko walked, or was it something else?-

"Sokka what do you think about the idea?"

"I- what did you say? Sorry"

"We were talking about going back to Aang's place after school next week" Toph says, trying to climb up Zuko? Sokka really couldn't tell. 

"Oh sure!" Sokka smiles wide. 

The gaang kept walking to hottopic, entering the store and looking around it all. Sokka had been here a couple times, but he wasn't really the demographic the store pulled in. He only came so he could help Katara buy Aang some sort of trinket that Aang now keeps on his animal's service vest. 

The service vest was a real one, not one Aang used to get Appa in places, but Aang never really told anyone why he had the animal in the first place, always brushing it off or changing the subject, making Sokka suspect it had something to do with his childhood- from what they were told it wasn't the best anyways. 

"Hey Sokka, come check this out," Toph calls over from the back of the store, making him a bit confused, they only really had band shirts back there and some random junk they wanted gone, so why would she want him over there? 

But anyways, Sokka maneuvers his way through the store and tight spaces, which to him, made hottopic seem really annoying. As he reached the back of the store, he sees Toph, Zuko, and a floating rock. The rock was maybe the size of a tennis ball, so that wasn't what confused him,"Whats up?"

Toph looks a bit off of him, making him guess she was trying to look him in the eyes, and hits Zuko straight in the stomach with the rock, making Sokka chuckle slightly, but also be even more confused,"Thats- that's what you called me over?"

"Yes, I dont thank you for your time," Toph walks off, leaving Sokka and Zuko in the back of a hottopic, and all Sokka could think was it was good that they weren't in Spencer's. Seriously, no one would let him live that down, not even himself.

And maybe he wanted that, but yet he couldn't shake off that Zuko wasn't into men. Sokka couldn't shake off that he didn't like him in specifics. And that hurt the man more than he ever wanted to admit, and more he would. He has only known this man for such a short amount of time, not even two days, and yet he already fell this hard. ".....okka are you okay?" A hand, belonging to who he could only guess was Zuko's and a voice break his trance.

Sokka could only awkwardly chuckle, giving him a nod,"Yeah sorry- I got distracted by....." Sokka grabs the first item that he could, which ended up being a hoodie for a band, 'CaveTown' being large on the shirt with a lemon on it. He looks at the size, seeing it being his own,"Thid hoodie, I'm thinking of... buying it..?" He curses in his brain, hoping that Zuko liked whatever it was.

Zuko gives him an awkward smile, being small and not enough even even count as one, but damn did it fuck with Sokka,"I'll buy it for you if you want..? I like that artist too actually.."

Sokka nods, letting out some of the air he held in without knowing,"Okay dude, I dont really mind"

Zuko nods, taking Sokka up to the front and paying for the shirt, even getting some sort of store cash with it, and Sokka found that a deal. As soon as Zuko left to, probably, cling back unto the short blind girl, Sokka got out his headphones and searched up CaveTown on Spotify, pressing play on a random Playlist, wanting to gain something to bond over with the fire nation male.


	11. Chapter eleven: Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Remembering trauma, explaining how the burn feels, and cuddling.

It had been around one month since the gaang invited Zuko to hang out with them at the mall, and he could only feel happy calling them his friends, he had been invited to a cuddle session, but stayed to the side as did Toph, who seemed to be more cuddly now than before. Today was one of their weekly cuddle sessions, and the second time Zuko was invited. They decided to have the 'cuddle puddle' at Sokka and Katara's place today as gran-gran was out with some of her friends at bingo night. Hanging out at either Zuko or Aang's houses were okay, having either Zuko's uncle or, who Zuko assumes is, Aang's grandfather isn't the worse, but going to Toph's house with her parents home? Oh boy, that wasn't smart and was never going to happen, Toph put her foot down on that one day, shaking the sidewalk that they were on, which got them a small apology.

The gaang were spread out and around Katara's room, all having a small area that they claimed for themselves when they hung out in her room, having one in each of the rooms that they hung out in before snuggling and usually falling asleep. Aang was on Katara's bed, wearing one of her hoodies since he forgot his own and wouldn't wear one of Sokka's, not wanting to be eaten alive by one of those things, and petting Appa who fell asleep on his lap. Toph was on a spinning chair, sitting upside-down and laughing about some random thing that happened in training, which they all joined in on laughing about. Zuko was on the ground next to Katara bed, leaning against the frame which would give him a mark, but so did his binder, so he couldn't say much about that. He was going through some apps on social media, looking for any news about his disappearance, which there was none. Sokka and Katara were at her vanity, Katara standing in front of it and Sokka sitting in the seat, being loud and moving his legs around a lot. But what really pulled Zuko in was the fact that he was wearing the hoodie that he bought for the other male, which made him smile a bit when he caught look at the hoodie in the mirror. 

"Sokka stay still, you'll ruin the eyeliner" Katara says, trying to keep the male still as he kept moving around, who she used her water bending on to make cuffs that kept him attached to the chair ad he kept trying to wipe his face or play with his hair while she was working.

"But this takes so loooooooong," Sokka groans, causing Zuko and Aang to laugh. 

Both males had already gotten their makeup done, Aang by Toph, so it didnt look the best and he got stabbed many times, and Zuko got his done by Katara, who was very hesitant to touch his scar.

His scar still felt like leather and was uncomfortable most times, he had to stretch out the scar sometimes. Zuko's scar only brought back bad memories for him, reminding him of what happened when you talked out of turn and said something wrong. He was happy no one ever asked about the scar. He couldn't help but think that if he was asked; he'd panic and probably say the wrong thing and make them not want to be his friend anymore, he had done that in the past and never wanted it again. Zuko understood that it was probably a bit hard on Katara, meeting a person with a huge scar on their face that made it hard to see and hear as well as take part of their hair with them? Zuko would probably have ran the other way if he were her. He understood the touching part too, it took him a while after the burn, around five months, to be able to touch the scar himself, and around eight for him to allow uncle Iroh, but other's it took around three years, not months. So he could understand the awkwardness around touching it. He'd feel awkward too. He still to this day couldn't help but scoff at the reasoning he got the scar, he knows he deserved a burn, but not one this size. Not one that would affect him forever. 

"Zukkkooo, earth to you!" Aang says, waving his hands in front of Zuko's face fast, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh- sorry, did I miss something?" He looks up at the group.

"Yeah, I finished Sokka's makeup-"

"-After over an hour!" Sokka complains, rubbing his wrists to dry them from the water the would sometimes break onto him if Katara was thinking of something else for too long,making everyone, including himself, laugh. 

"I'm going to get some drinks, what does everyone want?" Katara says. 

"Water"

"Jasmine tea if you have any, if not some water"

"Milk"

"The souls of the innocent, or the dammed, both work"

"Toph no-"

Katara chuckles, shaking her head for a second, and goes down to get drinks. 

"Come on, I want this makeup off," Sokka jokes, making everyone smile. 

And after he says that, Zuko throws a packet of makeup wipes that where next to him," Here"

Sokka catches them,"Thanks Zuko-," Sokka looks at the pack for a second,"-Wait Katara doesn't buy this brand, Zuko are these yours?"

Zuko awkwardly nods,"I used to do makeup...?"

Sokka takes his answer, nodding and wiping off the makeup as Katara comes up with two glasses of water, one Jasmine tea, a cup of hot coco with whipped cream and marahmellows, and one milk carton that you would buy at school, which she passes out to everyone and sips her own drink. Sokka grabs his glass of water, moving his way over to sit next to Zuko and giving him a smile, which Zuko gives him a small wave to as he sips his tea, only playing attention to that for a moment or two, before turning his attention back to Sokka, who didn't say anything at all, now everyone sitting down in comfortable slience.


	12. Chapter twelve: Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: talking about scars and how they got them, lying, mentions of someone who isn't dead being told is

. 

It was a couple days before Halloween, the gaang had already gotten their costumes ready, Zuko decided to go as the blue spirit, Toph went as a professional athlete, Sokka and Katara both wore their traditional water tribe outfits, and Aang and Appa went as windmills, even though everyone tried to stop him, besides Toph, who told him to wear it. And man, did Sokka find it funny as he'll to watch this man dress as a windmill as he used his air bending to cool the air, which seemingly made Zuko start to get cold quickly, he guessed from being from the fire nation wasnt the best to get used to cold air, no matter how long you lived somewhere else. 

"Aang please, I will pay you to change," Katara says, begging the man.

"Hmmm, I think I look good as a windmill." Aang says, picking up Appa,"And so does Appa!"

"I think he does too" Toph says, moving her hands around idly as to show she was bored with this whole conversation and wanted the other to stay as a windmill. 

"You cant see Toph!" Katara argues, pointing at Toph's eyes with her pointer finger. 

"And?" Toph says boredly, sticking out her tongue at the older of the three who were talking. 

The fight kept going for some time, leaving Sokka and Zuko by themselves for a while, which was rare as Katara and Aang, or Toph where always around. It was nice to hang out with Zuko, being more calm then the rest most of the time, even with the issues with social cues. "Hey Zuko?"

"Hm? Oh yeah Sokka? What's up?" Zuko looks up from his phone, being on some news page that seemlying was in the language that the fire nation spoke in, Zuko's native language. 

"Hey- where did you get that scar from?" Sokka doesn't need to point out the scar, it being obvious on which one he was speaking about, the one that covered the other's face and some of his neck, which Sokka found beautiful.

He freezes up for a second, looking away,"I- I got it when I was in the fire nation for not listening to the firelord, it was really my fault though.." 

"Oh.. well if it makes you feel better, I have scars too-" 

"Not like mine though huh?" Zuko chuckles, putting away his phone, Sokka didn't know if he meant in the size or the fact of how or what the scar was made from.

"Not like those.. but I have scars on my arms and chest from sometimes I was protecting Katara" Sokka smiles, rolling up his sleeve to show some cuts that were obviously from a knife or something sharp gained from being in a defensive position. 

"You really love your sister huh?" Zuko smiles, his smile being a bit wider than his usual, making Sokka smile back, it was nice to see Zuko smile, seeing a bit of his teeth smile he was smiling was even nicer if you had to ask Sokka.

"Yeah- she's my younger sister you know? You said earlier when we met something about your sister?" Sokka says, quickly regretting it by the look Zuko had on his face, one of regret and grief, making Sokka's heartache that he did that.

"Oh.. she.. uhm.. died? Yeah.. died when I was thirteen" he lies, looks down at his hands,"She and my mom in a car crash.. they couldn't get there in time to save her or my mom.." Zuko messes with a plastic dagger that he had in his hand, twisting it in between his fingers. 

"Oh- I'm so sorry.. what was she like?" Sokka says quietly, not wanting the three to hear them incase this was just going to get him in deeper. 

"A brat- but she was my sister, I'd pay anything to see my sister right now.. she's the reason I'm who I am today.. good and bad parts ya know?"

That now

That wasnt a lie and Sokka could sense it. Zuko wasnt a good liar, he always made it sound like a question at the end. So he knew it was a lie that his sister wasnt died, but why would he lie about that? Sympathy? No, Zuko couldn't handle sympathy about his scar, Sokka doubted he would even want sympathy from anyone about anything. The only thing he could think of was that Zuko's mom and sister weren't dead, he just wasn't ready to open that all up and be in the open, especially Halloween when they were meant to be having fun and watching stupid movies together. 

"...I couldn't imagine what I'd do if my sister died" Sokka said, looking at his sister who was trying to still convince the other two that windmills are not appropriate for the holiday.

"I just wish I could-.. see her. I don't need to touch her, just see her picture and know she is okay sometimes you know?" Zuko sighs, leaning against the wall behind them. 

"I feel that way.. my mom died giving birth to Katara... the doctors were all from the fire nation- I forgave them- but Katara always thought that they were evil-" Sokka says, only to be cut off by Zuko.

"-Most fire nation are evil Sokka. We were taught that it was the only safe place. To leave was a sin.. even if Az- my sister was here, she'd see it as a sin.." Zuko holds in tears, making Sokka think on his feet.

"Zuko- do you- no you need a hug, get over here" Sokka opens his arms wide. 

Zuko slowly hugs him, as if he thought it was a trap, which Sokka decided he needed to work on with the other as he trapped him in a hug. The other three, who finally decided that Aang could stay as a windmill, much to Katara's dislike, wanting tonight to go prefect, saw the two hugging.

"Aw frick yeah! Group hug!" Aang runs in, joining the hug. 

"I'm up for the hug" Toph says, walking over with Katara, who joins the hug.

"Gaang hug!" Aang shouts a bit too loud, but no one minds, no one in the hug at least


	13. Chapter thirteen: Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: swearing

Zuko sat at the lunch table the group ate at, texting a friend.

Fireslut🔥:  
Seriously?? Fireslut, fine I'm changing yours

Queenoffans:  
It does fit you. And dont you dare you burnt pringle 

Fireslut🔥 changed Queenoffans' name to Earthwhore

Earthwhore:  
I mean it fits me well so idk what you were going for Zu

Fireslut🔥:  
You seem like my sister right now.

Earthwhore:  
Have you heard from any of them? Mai hasnt texted back in a couple hours. 

Fireslut🔥:  
Yeah they were at practice, I mostly just talk to the two of them- haven't talked to Azula yet. 

Earthwhore:  
You really need to talk to her 

Fireslut🔥:  
I will just not today  
Fireslut🔥:  
just like you know?  
Fireslut🔥:  
Oh shit Sokka is looking at me fuck fuck fuck.

Earthwhore:  
Wow did your dad teach you that? Well go talk to them, I'll see you tonight ;) 

Fireslut🔥:  
He taught me to be a bitch

"Zuko? Zuko!" Sokka says loudly, obviously had tried to get Zuko's attention multiple times by the fact that he was louder than usual, which made Zuko flinch away from the other for a second before straightening himself up. 

Zuko looks up from his phone, setting it down on the cafeteria table,"Yeah? What's up?" 

"We were planning on having a cuddle puddle tonight-" Sokka starts, Zuko quickly cutting him off with a lie.

"-Sorry I have to miss it. Uncle Iroh needs me to help out at the tea shop?"

He cringes inside at his horrible ability to lie to his friends. He could easily lie to Ozai, but he just couldn't to these people he has only known for a multiple of months, and it sucked. They all could easily tell he was lying, but he kept trying to keep going. He hated it so much, lying was a skill he was amazing at, and yet he couldn't lie to any of them, not even about if he drank water or not that day. Such small things, and he felt the need to be honest

"-Today is going to be a busy day. Sorry guys" 

Sokka looked at him suspiciously, almost as if he was trying to pin together his lies, making him completely nervous.

"Okay then-" Sokka starts, getting cut off again.

Zuko's phone dings multiple times and he quickly looks at it,"Sorry guys, I need to go" 

He stands up and quickly leaves with all of his items, what was the notification?

Earthwhore:  
Azula is here, get here asap.  
Earthwhore:  
Zuko hurry up  
Earthwhore:  
Zuko 

Fireslut🔥:  
Send me the address, I'll be there asap

Zuko ran as quick as he could out of school, only sending his uncle a text that he wouldn't be in school for the rest of the day, only getting a photo of a cup of tea in return as he ran to the address that the other sent him. He didn't even bother to look behind him, not that he should even. No one should be following him, and he hoped that completely.


	14. Chapter fourteen: Sokka

"What the fuck was that?" Toph says, finally lifting her head up, messing with the metal fork she had and bending it with her bending, being obviously bored, yet interested in the conversation.

"I don't know? Maybe Iroh needed help?" Aang says, trying to keep a happy energy with this whole thing even though everyone could tell it wasn't true.

"He usually calls Zuko Aang" Katara points out to the other's, stabbing her salad with her fork, messing with her food even as she tells the other not to.

"Well maybe it was personal? Like something happened to the tea shop and he didnt want Zuko to cry?" Aang says, looking at Katara to try and help with keeping everything positive and not negative.

"Aang I've seen that boy cry only five times" Toph says, poking the table,"Plus then, shouldn't we go follow and comfort him?" 

"Maybe we should follow him. That sounds like the smartest idea, then we can find out where he went, and maybe why" Sokka says.

"That sounds smart Sokka!" Toph says, having a mix of sarcastic and disappointment in her voice, but still, they kept on going with the idea. 

"Well we should go right now? Or wait until school is over?" Aang asks, packing up his things in case they decide to follow him now. 

"Go now, Zuko walks faster than a gay man wanting coffee" Toph says, playing with the fork, which was completely messed up by now. 

"Do you mean on coffee?" Katara asks, packing up her own food quickly into her lunch bag.

"No I didnt. Now let's go" Toph says, standing up from the table

____________________________________

The gaang finally catches up with Zuko, following him from behind as he turns the corner into an alleyway, confusing everyone. Zuko would never go into those with them, saying even if the shortcut might be worth it, they'll be dangerous people down there, making them think he just had an issue with them or something, no one really knew. 

"What the-" Katara starts, stopping when she sees Zuko start to turn around to see if people were following him. 

Sokka quickly pulls his sister out of his eye of sight, putting a finger up to his mouth for them to stay quiet. The three of them watch him as Toph just pretends to as well. 

Zuko walks up to the door, knocking three times in a triangle pattern they guessed? It was hard to see from where they were looking. Zuko starts to speak to someone as the door opens, them having shoulder length, medium brown hair, and that's all they could see. Sokka kept looking as he saw Zuko's hand be stamped with a design he couldn't make out from this distance.

"We need to figure out a way to get in-" Aang starts

"-Already ahead of you Aang, look, an open window" Katara says.

"You're way too excited to find out what Zuko is hiding"

The bickering between the two siblings went on for a bit, Aang and Toph trying to plan things as Sokka here a familiar voice, one from an old friend, someone he never wanted to hear. 

"Why were you all following him?" 

Sokka winces, looking at the girl who spoke,"Suki uhm- hi nice to see you again?" 

"Not what I asked- and I'll say it one more time, why were you following Zuko?" Suki raises an eyebrow at the group.

"He is our friend, we wanted to make sure he was okay because he left lunch quickly," Aang says, stepping in front of Sokka to try and take over the conversation, which didn't seem to be ending well if you couldn't see, you could tell it wasn't going well.

"Zuko is fine, you can all leave now. Shoo," Suki makes a shooing motion with her hands as she spoke, stepping forward and making the gaang step back slightly.

"Suki please- just let us in so we can help Zuko out!" Aang says, trying to get around the women.

Suki only shakes her head,"I was told to keep people out of this area, not let them in."

"Can you at least tell us what is happening with Zuko, is he okay?" Toph says

"I hope he will be, but yeah, he should be okay," Suki says, seemly changing her idea of what will happen

"Will he be okay, or do you hope he will be?" Katara says, crossing her arms at the other women.

Suki stays quiet, almost as if the four caught her with her own words. Sokka saw as her hand started to shake slightly, her calming herself down couldn't be a good sign for Zuko. He looks around, seeing a window with a good seeing into the room, three seats being used out of twelve, and Zuko was starting starting sit in the biggest seat. It looked fit for a king, and Zuko sat there, from what he could see, like he owned it. Zuko looks down to the group, saying something and another closing the blinds. 

"Suki- how about a deal? You tell us about what's going on up there, and I'll pay you some money," Toph says, obviously bluffing, and yet Suki didnt seem phased.

"Zuko is just talking to some people- why not talk to him yourself about it? Not my place to tell anyways," Suki folds her arms over her chest, as if to cover herself, which didn't make sense to the male. Why would she? 

"Fine- we should get back to school anyways. Lunch is almost up," Katara says, setting her hand on Sokka's shoulder and pulling them away,"Goodbye Suki."

"Goodbye to you as well."

Katara pulls the gaang with her as she leaves,"Well that didn't help much, we should honestly just ask Zuko or Iroh."

"Zuko is secretive with all of this, and Iroh would tell us to talk to Zuko. That person was our best bet," Toph says, climbing up Sokka's back to get a piggyback ride back since she didn't want to walk anymore, which Sokka helps her get comfortable with.

"Yeah Katara, maybe just bring it up during lunch tomorrow and see how it ends up?" Aang says, walking next to Katara while Sokka and Toph were a bit behind.

"Okay okay, fine. We can do it," Katara sighs, contining to walk and looks at her phone,"We have ten minutes, we need to get running now."

The group speeds up, almost at a running pace to get back into the school and be on time for their classes.


	15. Chapter fifteen: Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Trans Mai, missgendering on accident, mentions of Ozai, almost being burnt

Zuko walks inside of the building, which looked like from the outside it should be falling apart, but on the inside the building was full of memories of fallen fire nation people who fell as they were trying to escape. Some he couldn't care less about, like a sword or a cooking pot, but there was one, a small stuff rabbit with lifeless eyes, what his cousin had in his pocket as he was trying to escape years ago, before he and Iroh left. Just seeing the rabbit made him tear up, but he pushes past that, he couldn't be weak here. Not with Azula around. He couldn't let her get to him so quickly, it wouldn't end well for him no matter what. Not even if Azula had changed, which he would forever doubt. 

Zuko walks into a room that looked like a conference room, seeing Ty Lee and Mai (he could only guess it was her, she didnt start estrogen until a couple months ago and they couldn't see each other then) sitting at the table and talking back and forth about things his brain didn't even register, just the two girls' mouths moving.

"Zuko!" Ty lee stands up from her chair, running up and hugging the other, smiling,"You have to hear Mai, she sounds so different!"

"Ty I just started. I don't sound different-" 

"Actually you do Mai, your voice is softer than before. And may I say I love what you two did with this place, but where is Azula?"

"Oh she is in here, sitting down too, she just wants a dramatic entrance-" Mai says, a shushing sound coming from a chair that was turned around that he could only guess was Azula.

Zuko's mouth makes a small 'o' shape, standing there,"Well, should we start or wait for Azula to do her entrance?"

"I'm right here Zuko." Azula turns around the chair, looking pretty done with this all, probably from Mai not letting her do the entrance that she wanted to do, which almost made Zuko laugh, almost being the keyword. 

"Ah. Nice to see you finally respect me" Zuko sits down across from her, looking out the window and seeing a group being cornered by Suki,"Close the blinds before we start"

"Why?" Azula smiles at him, pouring the four all a glass of what he could only guess was sparkling water,"Worried of being seen with us?"

"People followed me here, Suki is taking care of them, but I still think you'd want to close them unless, you want my friends to join the meeting?" He raises his eyebrow at his sister, he knew he was at a disadvantage if they were to attack him, three of them versus one of him? It would just be better to close to blinds for both parties, his friends wouldn't be able to question as much things and Azula kept the lead on the amount in a fight. 

"Ty lee, go close the blinds and curtains please" Azula says as she sets the drinks down in front of everyone's chairs, Zuko taking the chair that was obviously for the firelord, sitting down and getting comfortable before looking out again, making eye contact with Sokka and looking away quickly.

Ty lee nods, cartwheeling to the window and closing them with her legs, staying on her hands and smiling. "Thank you Ty lee, now Iz- Zuko. I- I need your help"

"With what? Did you finally realize you dont want to rule the fire nation?" He takes a sip on the drink, looking Azula in the eyes, a small smirk on his face.

"Father is close to finding out about me and Suki-" Azula starts, straightening up her posture in the chair she sat in, which, if Zuko remembered completely, was for the sister of the firelord, which made sense on why she took it.

"-First, why did you bring Ty lee and Mai here then? Second, I'm guessing you need me to come out so you can keep the throne and power?" Zuko glares with his good eye at Azula as he says the last sentence, though Azula ignores it completely, closing her eyes. 

"Ty Lee is here with Mai, I think they are trying to date, not positive. And yes, I want to have an option if anything happens." Azula takes a sip of her drink, opening her eyes to see a shocked look covering Zuko's face before he changed back to a calm one.

"The first time we see each other is so long, and you want things from me." Zuko says, this time it was his turn to close his eyes as his eyes met a pair full of guilt and anger. 

"Zuko-" Azula starts, promptly being cut off by Zuko.

"-Dont Zuko me Azula. I'm not going to do this for you. I'm not some distraction, I'm not ready to come out" Zuko tries to reason with her,"I already did so much for you during our lives. I basically raised you Azula. Let me have this one time to be save and myself. Get someone else to come out. You won't make me."

He could see Azula's face go red with anger as he spoke, he sat up tall, not showing fear,"Zuko you have to, I've done so much-"

"-Youve done nothing for me in the past seven years, I raised you when we were kids. You have no right to act like this" Zuko states again, staring into Azula's soul, which made her twice slightly, whether that was from anger or finally understanding, he didn't know, and he didn't care.

Azula's hand slowly grows a fire,"This is the last time I'll ask you nicely."

"I already said no" Zuko says, taking a sip of his drink, if he was going to die, he wasn't going to die dehydrated. 

Azula walks over to him, putting the fire close to his body, making him start to worry, but he kept his façade up,"No"

Azula starts to move her hand, her arm getting stop by Mai,"Azula. He is still your brother, stop"

She turns around, a wall finally dropping between the two of them, one that was so quick to go up when he came out, and yet took so long to chip,"Zuko... I- I apologize-" 

Zuko said words he never thought he'd say, but he never thought that she would ever apologize either. It wasn't like anyone in his family besides his uncle to apologize, you usually just move on with that fight in the past, bit that's when he realized, this was more than a fight. This was something that got him disowned, cast out, almost killed, just for something so small that he trusted Azula with. And yet, he couldn't be angry with her for taking so long. Azula had every right to tell Ozai in his mind. She always told him everything, she was the golden child. And Zuko helped that happen, taking the blame for everything, and nothing at the same time. Zuko's mind finally comes back down to hear the room being quite, the girls staring at him, waiting for him to say anything to Azula. He saw all of them slightly tense up as he cleared his throat with a cough, in a way he didn't even realize, was something he picked up from his father in serious situations. Zuko's lips move quickly, speaking a sentence that made the tense energy in the room crash down and make everyone almost tear up, besides Ty Lee, she was the only one who let herself feel the sentence in the way it was meant to be. 

"I forgive you, little sister."

A small sniffle was heard from Azula's side of the table that she ended back on, "Thank you Zuko, you will not regret forgiving me, I promise you." 

Zuko gave her a small smile, only slightly bigger than his usual ones,"I know you won't Azula. You have never dissapointed me. I have always been proud, even during all of these years." Zuko speaks, the way to talked reminded him of uncle Iroh, serious and full of love, yet, it also reminded him of Sokka speaking about Katara. 

"Zuko- I think our meeting is over.. we will see you a different day," Mai says, walking over and pulling out Zuko's chair.

Zuko nods,"Yes, I think so too. Goodbye," Zuko leaves the room, going back through the room of items, but he didn't waste much time, looking out of the door and seeing that it was only Suki, the gaang was gone and wouldn't notice if he left the building now, he was going the opposite way anyways, just deciding to go back home, not wanting to go into the school now.

He stepped out of the room, seeing Suki, who didn't seem to notice him, so he kept walking. Walking back to uncle Iroh's tea shop, back home to tell him what happened. Get his advice that usually didn't really help, but it made him feel better than just sitting there alone in his room sometimes. 

The walk was long, taking about an hour as of traffic and getting lost, who knew that cars liked driving on side walks around that area, he didn't. Zuko looks down to check his phone, having texts from most of the gaang, besides Toph, having the groupchat they had spammed with messages, one from Iroh telling him that it was okay for him to come home, a couple from Azula and Mai to plan something, he didn't look too deep into those, and one from a number he didn't have saved, but knew exactly who it was. An old friend of his he made when he came over here, but yet he decided to ignore the message, not even looking at it besides the horrible spelling and grammar that plagued the text. 

Zuko walks into the tea shop, not seeing his uncle and walking up to their apartment, seeing a note being written by uncle Iroh explaining he was at the store getting some food for them and to text if anything happened. Zuko sighs, setting down the bag he kept on his shoulders this whole time, which felt so good on his already squished shoulder and spine. He walks to his room, seeing it being a mess and deciding to clean it up, putting the clothes away in the hamper, dishing in the sink, and making his bed even though he knew he'd mess it up in the night.


	16. Chapter sixteen: Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: missgendering on accident, what seems like self-harm bandaging, but isn't and will be explained in a later chapter (when that chapter is I don't know yet), and

It had been a couple of weeks since the group followed Zuko to that alleyway and they were thinking of how to bring it up to him at lunch, suprisingly, Zuko wasn't the first at the table like usual. The order that people come is, Zuko, Aang and Toph together as they have the same class, Katara, and then Sokka. Sokka picked at his food, not knowing how to bring anything up with the whole situation, even with Zuko not even being here. If Sokka didn't have his first two hours with the other, he would have just assumed he was absent, but since he saw Zuko then, he didn't.

"We should just be straight forward, what's the point in hiding what we found?" Aang suggests, not knowing what to even bring up in this whole conversation, or if it was even smart for them to ask Zuko, looking at Katara for advice who looked lost in thought from what Sokka could pick up.

"What did you four find?" Zuko sits down at the table, having no food and having a bandage covering up his elbow to wrist which Sokka could mainly only guess as Zuko's jacket ended before his wrist only slightly, having what seems like a bracelet made by a kid, messing and covered much of his exposed bandages, even though that area couldn't be more than two inches, it covered well.

"I uh-.. Soookka can tell you?" Aang smiles sheepishly, throwing the other male under the bus, making Sokka groan internally, but he did get why he would, Sokka being the eldest and meant to be the most 'wise', out of everyone who wasn't inside the building.

Sokka could see as Zuko slowly lost the confidence they had all been working to help him gain back up, twirling a small bit of fire in between his fingers without him even knowing, a stim that they worked hard to keep at a minimum becauseit could hurt Zuko if it went on for too long, and it shattered him, made his heartache in ways he never knew it could. Sokka pulls himself out of a trance of self-pitty, this was about the other, not himself, not Katara, not Toph, not Aang, not those people in the room, Zuko, just Zuko,"Its not bad Zuko, I promise- its just.. that day you left early-"

"-You followed me. I'm aware." Zuko says stiffly, reminding him of when he first really met the other, during all the times Zuko told them anything about his life before being here, always vague and to the point, as if he didn't want to tell more then what was needed, the fire in betweenhis fingers growing bigger slowly with his emotions growing stronger, from what Zuko told them about fire bending, it made sense that the fire got bigger with the mix of feelings Zuko must have been feeling, but that didn't make Sokka feel sympathy right now as it usually would.

They all looked shock, except Toph, Toph was too busy playing with Appa, who they found out isnt actually a dog, but a baby bison, which caused some surprised from everyone with that knowledge. "H-How?" Aang says, making Sokka remember the window, the eye contact that shared so many words and yet, when he looks into Zuko's eyes now, he couldn't feel it again, like this was their first time looking into each other's eyes all over again, walls of Zuko's being built up so quickly that Sokka could see them being built in his eyes. 

"Windows. They are useful for seeing people being yelled at by someone- plus Suki sent me photos of you all following me" he looks up at the group, seeming very tired with this, a face that looked like the other girl inside of that room, the one who sat across from him, who he only saw twirl around and drink a sip of something, yet, her face reminded him of someone or something.

"So.. who was the dude and girls?" Aang asks, taking a bite of Sokka's chips, forgetting his own food today and Sokka offered the chips before everything started.

"They were all women, and one needed to talk" Zuko stays vague, looking away from the table, it made Sokka mad by how vague he was being, wanting one answer straightforward and not will missing pieces of information, a full story, not a part that was given after begging.

"Zuko we are your friends. You can tell us" Katara smiles softly at him, using her status as the mom friend to try and weasel something out of the teenage boy, which seemingly worked, the fire grew smaller than before, obviously Zuko's emotions calming down slightly. 

"I really can't. Its family business" Zuko says, making Sokka get even more angry, Zuko knowing everything about their familes, and yet all Zuko would tell was such small parts,stands up,"I need to go" 

"Zuko wait!-"

Before Sokka could start, his voice full of pain and anger that hit him all at once. Zuko quickly walks away, taking his bag with him and probably leaving to either call Iroh, one of those girls, or go to his next hour. And honestly? Sokka couldnt feel it in himself to care. He was just too angry too. Angry at Zuko for leaving when times got tough and hard, angry at those girls for even getting Zuko to go and do whatever they were doing, angry at Aang for even bringing it up, angry at Toph for not stepping in to stop it, angry at Katara for trying to get more information out of Zuko, and mainly, angry at himself for going along with the plan, making Zuko scared at the beginning of the talk instead of them asking Iroh first. 

He let's out a noise of anger, a groan that got the table's attention, as well as the two next to them, who had obviously been listening in on their issue. It was so.etbing that Sokka would call a fight. Because it wasn't. There was no yelling, no punching, no bending, yet it wasn't a conversation either. They weren't calm at all. No laughing, no smiles, no joy in that talk. So issue was the best word, not a fun talk, and not a fight. Sokka looked up at the clock, seeing that they only had around ten minutes for lunch and went back to eating his meal, seemingly not caring anymore about anyone looking at him or the group. It was just up for it. 

The rest of the lunch was quiet at their table, no one even knowing what to say about what happened, no one saying they should follow Zuko, knowing that would only make this whole thing worse. But everyone, even people not at the table, felt the tense air fill the room. Whether that be from Aang or the issue that was just had, Sokka didn't want to know. Not yet at least.


	17. Chapter seventeen: Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unsafe binding (bind like that and friend will take your knees)

It had been a couple days since Zuko walked out on his friends, and to be honest, he felt like shit. He didn't care enough to eat food or drink water unless Iroh brought it to his room, he didnt take off his binder for a whole day and his ribs ached. Iroh was basically being his rock, helping out his nephew when he needed it, even bringing in the Pai Sho board for them to play. Iroh even bringing the good tea set they only used with guests just for the two of them, which made him chuckle at the amount that his uncle would do for him.

Zuko rests his forearm over his eyes, hearing his phone ding and sitting up to look at it, the message being in a group chat, one that from the looks of it, was freshly made by Azula as of the nicknames in it.

Firequeen:  
Hello everyone.

Gymnastics:  
Hey!!!!

Mai:  
Hello.

Zuko:  
Why am I in this?  
Scratch that, why was this even made?

Firequeen:  
Uncle Iroh told me that you've had some issues since our meeting, so I have decided we are taking a day and going to the mall. You have no choice any of you. We are going to the mall no matter what you wish to do. It's a mall day. They are having a sale on those pretzels.

Gymnastics:  
Yeah >:(  
Plus I need to get a new bra

Mai:  
We didn't need to know that.  
I'm your girlfriend and I didn't need to know that.

Gymnastics:  
Yes you did!

Zuko:  
We really didn't Ty Lee  
We really didn't 

Firequeen:  
We are going to the mall in one hour and we are picking you up Zuko, Suki is joining us. You dont have a choice. 

Zuko:  
Wow rude  
But fine

Gymnastics:  
See?? I told you he'd listen if Azula said it!

Mai:  
You didn't, Azula just said she wanted to go to the mall and wanted to invite Zuko along with us. 

Zuko:  
Good to know  
Ty Lee is now my favorite out of all of you.  
And my binder fucked up my ribs, so is a hoodie good enough clothing?

Firequeen:  
We are buying you a new binder, can someone write it down?  
And wow, my own brother and I'm not even his favorite.  
But yes, the hoodie is good as long as it isn't weird looking, so keep it closer to my style than yours. 

Gymnastics:  
I got this >:3  
Also thank you Zuko （＾・ω・＾❁） 

Mai:  
What's with the emojis?

Gymnastics:  
Just feel like it（＾・ω・＾❁） 

Zuko couldn't help but smile slightly at the girls. They reminded him a simpler time, were the four used to play and fool around, not worrying about Ozai or someone else being homophobic or transphobic. He still worries daily for him and Mai's lives, if they were to go back, he could imagine the drama. It made him almost laugh from the whole scene.

Sometimes, he just wants to come out in public, say that he used to be the princess, saying he was gay and transgender, just to piss off his 'father', but that was dangerous, he knew that. It would get him threats about his life, his friend's lives, people would find where he was and hurt people he loved, it was honestly just better for him to stay there and stay quiet. He turns his phone on do not disturb, grabbing a towel and choosing out some songs to listen to when he was showering, deciding to go with a playlist that Mai made called 'Trans songs'. Neither of them have been too creative when it came to names, if they ever had kids, they would probably have weird names.

He takes off his sweatshirt, which belonged to Sokka, but he left it at Zuko's house so he has decided to keep it for himself, the hoodie being a beautiful ice blue and white that reminded him exactly of Sokka and his usual dress clothing. He takes off his shirt and bandages wearing his sports bra from the fact that he knew he wouldn't want to get out of bed after him wearing the binder for the whole twenty hours, which made himself decide to put it in the washing machine so he wouldn't wear it. He quickly takes off his sweatpants and socks, turning on the water. He waits until the water is the correct temperature he likes, playing the playlists, the song 'This is Home' playing as he takes off his bra and boxers, getting inside of the shower and keeping up his head. 

He grabs his strawberry shampoo, squeezing some into his hand and lathering it into his hair, humming along to the song. He rises his hair out and puts in his conditioner, grabbing his soap bar and washing his body while he let's the conditioner set into his hair before rising his body and hair again. He turns off the water, getting out of the shower and wrapping himself with his towel, getting out his hairbrush and starting to brush his hair the way that his mother taught him and Azula. Starting at the bottom and moving up slowly. Zuko dries his hair, getting out a hairdryer that he has had since he was young, his cousin got it for him since he 'wanted to give them something that they'll always use'. He smiled at those memories. Once he finishes dying his hair, he checks his phone,"fourty minutes left. That's enough time," he rebandages his arm up from the small burn he had.

Zuko decides to put his hair up in a bun, not wanting to taste too much time doing his hair today, walking out of the bathroom and going to his closet, choosing out a warm hoodie, that seemed like something that Toph would wear, which did make sense since she bought it for him. The hoodie has dark green sleeves, a light green chest area, and a gold coloured hood. He also grabs some jeans and slide on shoes with socks. He puts them all on, deciding to just sit down in his room, knowing that the girls would either text him, or bang on his door for him to know it was time to go, so he didnt see the need to go downstairs yet. 

He hears a loud bang on the door,"Open the door Zuko right now you lazy asshole!"

He stands, unlocking the door and seeing the four girls,"Hello you all, and you are very rude today Azula."

They all give a different response of hello or hi, Azula just grabbing Zuko's elbow and pulling him. The other three girls follow the two, chatting about something he didnt really understand since he still had his headphones in, finally pulling them off and setting them around his neck and chuckling at the fact that the first word he heard was 'chicken',"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

"I'm trying to convince Mai that we should steal a chicken together," Ty Lee says, having one hand on Mai's forearm and the other near her shoulders, almost cuddling her while they all walked. 

"Ty Lee, I will buy you a chicken, let's just not steal one," Mai sighs, patting her head with the hand that wasn't trapped by Ty Lee.

"Heck yeah! We are going to be amazing moms! Zuko you will be the godfather," Ty Lee points to him with exaggeration when saying godfather.

"Why are Suki and I not the godmothers?" Azula asks Ty Lee.

"Because I say so, plus Zuko seems like he could take care of a kid better," Ty Lee says, laughing ay Azula's hurt face.

"I am honored to be the godfather and will be up for any other kids" Zuko jokes with Ty Lee, getting a nod.


	18. Chapter eighteen: Sokka

"Guys- I know we all miss Zuko, but this isnt healthy" Katara says, sighing softly.

The whole gaang was laying on the floor, in the cuddling position they usually stayed in, but missing Zuko. Sokka realizing how empty his arm and chest felt without Zuko's head and shoulders against them. He couldn't help but wish Zuko was there, just sitting in his silence even, just being there with them, fighting the cuddle puddle, but always ending up next to Sokka. He'd always hate the cuddling, but then he would cuddle Sokka close and end up falling asleep first, but only when they were cuddling. 

"Maybe we should go to the mall, or outside of the house even" Aang suggests, running his hand through Katara's hair. 

"Let's just go to the mall, that sounds good" Toph says quietly, missing her big brother figure, and everyone could tell by that which was not a surprise.

"Guys, I miss him too, but we need to get up" Katara says, sitting up and making Aang sit up as well as he was on top of her, which made him stop playing with her hair and stand up to get into some actual clothes. 

"Yeah. We need to" Sokka sits up as well, Toph whining about needing to sit up and that she was comfortable, but she also stood up and got her cane to probably hit someone with.

The gaang gets up, Sokka grabbing the keys for the car,"I'll drive us to the mall, now come on"

They all follow, Katara ranting about how she doesnt trust Sokka driving skills, which is reasonable as he doesn't remember at times when to stop, but besides that, he is a good driver. And the only one who can legally drive, no matter how many times Toph says she can, she can not.  
"Coooome on, I can drive. I promise," Toph gives a smile.

"No, I'm not letting you drive," Sokka gets into the car, putting the keys inside of the car and buckling himself up as everyone else does too.

Sokka parks the car at the mall, the drive being pretty uneventful, only just Sokka having road rage and saying that a car looked worse than Appa when they tried to do his coat, never again. The four get out of the car, Katara helping Toph out and then getting her cane. 

The gaang walks into the mall, seeing a very familiar scar,"Hey guys- does that dude look like Zuko to anyone else?" Aang asks, pointing to the person who looked similar to Zuko, having a couple people around them, obviously being dragged on what seemed like a double date and ending up as a fifth wheel.

Katara nods,"Now that you say that Aang, he does. And that's the hoodie Toph bought him thinking it was red-"

"-Wait the hoodie wasn't red??" Toph says, looking at Katara's neck.

"Toph it is green- but that is besides the point. Maybe we can try to talk to him. Who are we sending over?" Katara does a fan motion you'd do to get an annoying fly away when talking about the hoodie, but then looking at the gaang when saying her second sentence.

"Either Sokka or Toph" Aang says, nodding to himself and getting Katara to nod back, much to two teens' confusion.

"Why me, I can't even see if it is him! And Sokka seems like our best bet" Toph says, tapping her walking stick in front of her and waving her other hands just slightly lower than her eyes to prove her point, twice. 

"So now I'm the scape bison" Sokka jokes, putting a hand over his chest and looking down at his friends and sister, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes you are. Plus if not Zuko, you can probably start up a conversation or something," Toph says,"You're the most talkative besides Aang, and if it is Zuko, I dont think Aang going up would even be that smart!"

"Fine." Sokka sighs, cracking his knuckles.

"Sokka you're not go-" Katara starts to say, but Sokka ignores her, making Katara glare.

Sokka walks up to the group, feeling awkward, he couldn't even tell if it was Zuko, the other had their hair down,"Excuse me Mx-"

The person turns around, having a lack of a scar, but did look like Zuko and was holding a girl's hand, the girl looks suspiciously like Suki,"What is it? Can't you see we are busy?" Which was obviously a lie, they were just watching a person with their hair in a bun, and a person with a very long ponytail having an arm wrestle, which the person with the bun won.

"You just looked like a friend of mine, so-" Sokka was cut off by the bun person turning around, the familiar face with the scar he could look at forever facing him,"-Zuko..:

Zuko looks at him for a second, obviously thinking of what he should say, Sokka knew that look well. Both eyes were almost closed, even with the burn he could still close that eye sometimes, not open though from their tests,"Ah, Sokka... I- nice to see you?"

Sokka just nods, not even knowing what to say back to him,"You too- how is uncle Iroh?"

"He is good," Zuko says, looking away from them, the air was so tense. 

Sokka wanted to just run up and hug him, apologize for stalking him and them even bringing it up, but it didn't, instead just continuing to stand their awkwardly. Zuko was starting to open his mouth, but the person he had the arm wrestle with cut him of, walking up and putting out their hand for him to shake, which she did,"Name is Ty Lee! That over there-," they point to a person standing awkwardly off to the side,"Is Mai, the one you talked to was Mai, and the one holding her hand is Suki. We use she, her, hers pronouns, what about you and that group behind you?"

Sokka was a bit surprised by how open, and loud, she was, but smiles,"Names Sokka-," he points points Aang,"Thats Aang, we both use he, him, his pronouns-," he points to Katara," thats my sister, Katara, she uses the same as you guys-," he points to Toph,"Thats Toph, I think she and they, but not really sure."

Ty Lee looks over his shoulder,"Oh! I know Toph! We are buddies! Well, it is nice to meet all your friends and you! How about you guys join us if that isn't a problem with anyone?" Ty Lee turns to Zuko, giving him a face that Sokka wasn't able to see.

"Sure, I'll just go ask everyone," the girl- Ty Lee- nods as he leaves, going and explaining everything to the gaang, getting a nod from Katara, an okay sign for Aang, and a small smack from Toph's cane that he wasn't sure was on accident like she claimed it was as responses. 

"Well come on, let's go hang out with them," Aang smiles, walking over and talking to Ty Lee almost immediately, the two joking around about something as Aang does something that the he couldn't see, again, because of where he stood. 

Sokka walked over to Zuko, seeing him just standing off to the side as the, now one group, walked around. "Hey Sokka," Zuko starts the conversation off, staying a bit away from him.

"Hey Zuko.. listen i-," Sokka starts, getting ready to apologize before Zuko stops him.

"-It's fine, I shouldn't have acted like that, I had time to think and realized I- yo-," Zuko says, having obviously not prepared anything like he usually does for apologizes when he gets into a small issue with someone in the gaang, or outside of it, which made Sokka feel a but better about this, now taking his turn to cut off Zuko.

"-How about we both agree it isn't each other's faults and catch up with everyone else before they leave us here?" Sokka jokes, putting his arm around Zuko's neck, getting a small blush on the unscared cheek and a nod.

"Yeah- Azula really wanted pretzels and I'm guessing that's where we are going now," Zuko says, chuckling when Sokka'a stomach rumbles.

"Come on- I want some pretzels myself now," Sokka says, moving faster to keep up with the group and Zuko following suit. 

Maybe, the can heal all up again.


End file.
